The Trials of being Half Blind
by yotada
Summary: The trials Kakashi experiences in the first few weeks of being half blind.


* * *

**Title**: The Trials of being Half Blind

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters

**Summary**:　The trials Kakashi experiences in the first few weeks of being half blind.

* * *

_**Trial 1 – Trees**_

* * *

"Ow…."

Minato held in an amused grin as he witnessed his star student bump into yet another tree. The soon to be thirteen year old was currently rubbing his head and shooting his most potent glare at the tree, as if it was the tree's fault that he had walked into it.

Turning towards the road again, Minato resolutely kept his head facing the front. At his side, Rin shook her head in sympathy, though she too, was hiding an amused smile.

There was a moment of silence where the trio continued their trek through the forest.

"Oof!"

Rin finally gave up on maintaining her composter, and fell into a giggling fit. Minato's face was practically splitting from the force of his grin as he turned and saw his student staring dazedly at the latest tree he had bumped into.

"Are-are you alright Kakashi-kun?" Rin finally managed to gasp out between her fits of laughter. Kakashi merely stared at her blankly, and it was this lack of a glare that told Minato the Hatake's head can afford no more bashing.

"Come on, Kakashi-kun." Minato said as he retraced his steps back to his student. Taking a thin arm in his hand, the yellow flash preceded to steer his dazed student back to Konoha.

"I'm fine."

"I know."

"I can walk on my own."

"Of course you can."

Rin walked behind the two, snorting in laughter every few minutes.

Really, watching the genius Kakashi bumping into objects because he can't judge the distance was simply priceless!

* * *

**_Trial 2 – __Branches _**

* * *

Kakashi swore loudly and violently as his foot came short of the branch. He was sure that he had judge the distance correctly this time.

Swerving in midair, the young genius prepared to grab a nearby branch to swing himself back to his team. Unfortunately, he once again misjudged the distance and instead of grabbing the wood, he slammed his entire wrist into the sturdy bark.

"OW! Dam- SHIT!" Kakashi cursed as he tried desperately stop his rapid approach to the ground. Just as the young Hatake was ready to panic, a strong arm wrapped itself firmly around his waist and effectively stopped his decent.

"Are you ok Kashi-kun?" Minato smiled as he set the boy safely down on a branch.

"Fine…" Kakashi mumbled as he averted his eyes in embarrassment.

Minato smiled indulgently and patted his student's shoulder before setting off into the branches once again.

Kakashi watched his teacher disappear into the canopies and slowly gathered chakra into his own feet to follow.

This time however, he overestimated the distance, and vaulted over the branch he was aiming for.

"GOD DAMMIT!!

* * *

_**Trial 3 – Eating**_

* * *

Rin winced as another splash of soup hit her cheek and discreetly moved her seat further down the island. Sure, watching Kakashi make a fool of himself was funny, but when he even misjudges the distance between his chopsticks and his mouth, things tend to get pretty messy.

Kakashi let out a frustrated growl as he jabbed himself in the cheek again and his noodles slid back into his bowl with a splash. He felt absolutely disgusted with himself. Here he was, a genius, and he couldn't even feed himself!

Minato watched in sympathy as his youngest student failed in another attempt to get the noodles into his mouth. After the 5th attempt, the yellow flash finally took pity and reached for the bowl of ramen in front of his student.

Kakashi stared incredulously as his mentor expertly grabbed a couple strands of noodles in his chopsticks and held it out in front of Kakashi's face.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Kakashi stammered indignantly.

Minato shrugged. "It's either this, or you can miss lunch, which I won't recommend since you missed breakfast and last night's dinner."

Kakashi gave the held out noodles another look, before finally giving into his hunger and opened his mouth.

On the far side of the island, Rin smiled and turned to her own meal in peace.

* * *

Ｏｗａｒｉ

* * *

A/N: This is just a collection of drabbles　that I came up with . I imagined that Kakashi would have trouble moving around when he first started walking around half blind. All the fics I came across that explored this point were full of angst (and good to the boot), so I figured that I'd try write this stage of Kakashi's life on a lighter note.

* * *


End file.
